First Impressions-Viola potassio
by daffadowndilly
Summary: Una mattinata come tante... o forse no? "Tutta colpa della maglia viola potassio" (dal testo). Teen!lock. Sherlolly (forse).


**First Impressions - Viola potassio**

Al suono della campanella, gli studenti si affrettarono ad entrare nel laboratorio di Chimica. Era una triste mattinata grigia di pioggia e di nebbia ed, ovviamente, il doverla passare tra i banchi non la rendeva in alcun modo più attraente. _Una mattina come tante_, pensò Molly, sbadigliando. Il caffè non era bastato a svegliarla completamente. Ne avrebbe preso un altro durante l'intervallo, perchè no... _Magari un cappuccino al cioccolato._ Dopo tutto se lo sarebbe meritato, se fosse riuscita a non addormentarsi durante la dimostrazione. Non che i saggi alla fiamma non la interessassero, anzi, l'affascinavano, amava il colore violetto derivato dal Potassio e dai suoi composti, ma, se si considera che la notte precedente aveva dormito poco e male (l'ansia non concilia il sonno) e che il tecnico del laboratorio era noto per la sua noiosità e ridondanza, sarebbe stato un vero e proprio miracolo se non si fosse sorpresa a sonnecchiare.

Di solito, la sua tecnica migliore per evitare ciò era prendere appunti su appunti, costringendosi a seguire la lezione, riempiendo pagine e pagine con la sua bella grafia tonda e piccola: il suoi quaderni potevano testimoniare, quindi, quanto poco avesse dormito negli ultimi tempi e fino a che ora avesse, invece, studiato. Doveva studiare molto, se voleva entrare a Medicina e doveva iscriversi a quella facoltà, se voleva diventare una patologa. Strano sogno, per una ragazza così minuta e delicata, gentile e schiva, che arrossiva per poco e si scusava anche per meno. Tuttavia, come ben sapevano i suoi compagni e i suoi insegnanti, Molly Hooper nascondeva una forza interiore che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato, oltre ad una notevole intelligenza, che le avrebbe, secondo l'opinione comune, aperto qualunque strada.

Si sedette vicino a Meena, la sua più cara amica, sempre allegra e sicura di sé -forse perfino troppo- e abile dispensatrice di pettegolezzi. Era la fonte prima dell'intero corso, sempre informata su di tutti e su tutto. Il brusio, tipico di ogni aula scolastica, cessò non appena il tecnico del laboratorio, che rispondeva al pomposo nome di Archibald (ma veniva, a sua insaputa, chiamato "Archie" dall'intero corpo studentesco), iniziò a parlare. Non si deve pensare che fossero tutti interessati alla lezione, ma, ormai, dopo tre anni in quella scuola, sapevano che ogni sua spiegazione, per quanto semplice che fosse, era imperdibile. Non tanto per la chiarezza espositiva dell'uomo o per la sua padronanza di linguaggio, alquanto carenti, quanto per l'impressionante numero di "allora..." contenuti in una frase. Tra i compagni di classe, si facevano addirittura scommesse sulla frequenza con la quale questo intercalare veniva udito in un'ora di spiegazione. Le leggende parlavano di massimo di cinquantasei, ma c'era chi era pronto a giurare di averne sentite addirittura sessanta.

Molly, ormai intontita dalla valanga di parole, più o meno coerenti, che uscivano dalla bocca di Archie, stava per abbandonarsi totalmente alla contemplazione della fiamma scaturita dal Becco Bunsen, quando la porta del laboratorio si aprì. Non ci fece molto caso, ma fu costretta a riconsiderare l'oggetto della propria attenzione dopo una gomitata di Meena. _Dritta nelle costole, come al solito._ Si girò, insieme all'intera classe, ad osservare con crescente attenzione e curiosità il ragazzo sulla soglia. Il professore andò vero il nuovo arrivato, scambiando poche parole e facendolo accomodare su uno sgabello libero dall'altra parte della stanza. Il tecnico, imperturbabile, riprese il suo sconclusionato discorso più o meno da dove lo aveva lasciato, non accorgendosi che aveva perso del tutto il suo pubblico, distratto da "quello nuovo", come lo definirono subito. Molly, ormai completamente sveglia, si trovò ad osservarlo attentamente: era alto, sottile, capelli neri e ricci, occhi di cui, forse a causa della distanza, non riusciva a definire il colore -_Verdi? Azzurri? Boh._- e un' espressione di profonda e malcelata noia. Era bello, ma non nel senso classico del termine: il viso spigoloso, dagli zigomi alti, non corrispondeva certamente al canone di bellezza imperante. Indossava dei pantaloni neri, scarpe di buona fattura e aveva in mano un lungo cappotto scuro, con una sciarpa blu. Sotto una felpa nera, si intravedeva una maglietta viola. _Lo stesso viola originato dal potassio. Interessante._ Il ragazzo rivolse il suo sguardo verso di lei e per un attimo, che le sembrò eterno, i loro occhi si incontrarono. Fu solo per un istante, ma provò sentimenti contrastanti: le sembrò di essere analizzata, in ogni suo particolare, ma, allo stesso tempo, sentì un calore piacevole ed inaspettato irradiarsi dal petto. Non ebbe però il tempo di concentrarsi sulle sue sensazioni, in quanto, poco dopo, Meena richiese la sua completa attenzione, rifilandole un altro colpo da sotto il lucido tavolo da laboratorio, ricoperto da piastrelle bianche e lisce.

-Deve essere l'alunno nuovo di cui ho sentito parlare dalle segretarie, uno che si è trasferito da poco, adesso abita nella villa grande, quella con le rose, sembra che sia un mezzo genialoide, uno un po' strano, è carino, non trovi?- ovviamente, non aspettò la sua risposta- Anche se sembra un pochino una lontra. Ma potrei anche passarci sopra, se è intelligente come dicono...

Molly la interruppe, approfittando del fatto che si dovesse fermare per prendere un respiro.

-Come si chiama?

-Ha un nome strano, Sherqualcosa Holmes... L'ho sentito solo una volta, è per questo che non me lo ricordo. Comunque, sai che Betty tradisce Mark con Simon? Meg mi ha detto che li hanno visti insieme. Lei nega, lui...

Meena continuò imperterrita a sussurrare alla sua migliore amica, informandola su tutte le novità di cui era a conoscenza, neppure minimamente cosciente del fatto che le sue parole non venivano ascoltate. Molly, infatti, stava cercando di convincersi che quelli non erano i sintomi di una cotta istantanea e che sarebbe stato gentile se avesse chiesto a Sher-neppure-Meena-sa-come-si-chiama Holmes di andare a prendere un caffè con lei. Una sorta di piccola festa di benvenuto, è una buona idea. Solo come amici, ovviamente, o, meglio, futuri amici. Dopo tutto, era sicura che gli avrebbe fatto piacere: doveva essere difficile cambiare scuola, ricominciare tutto da capo, senza conoscere nessuno. Quando la campanella suonò, si diresse verso il ragazzo, che stava mettendo i libri nella cartella. Esitante, si schiarì la voce e gli toccò il braccio, facendolo voltare verso di lei.

-Ehm... ciao...- balbettò- Io sono Molly Hooper...-_No, no, non parlare così... forza Molly, un po' di coraggio...- _Ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un caffè, dopo, durante l'intervallo? Per conoscerci, dopo tutto frequenteremo lo stesso corso di chimica... cioè, se non è un problema, se ti fa piacere...- Arrossì violentemente. _Non adesso, stupide guance e ancora più stupidi capillari!_

Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa, un sopracciglio alzato. Poi rispose:

-Perché no... Nero, due zollette di zucchero. Credo che mi troverai su in segreteria.

Si girò e si diresse verso la pesante porta del laboratorio.

-Ah, tra l'altro, mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes. Non credo che la tua amica si ricordi bene il mio nome. Dille che Betty non tradisce Mark con Simon, ma con Alexander. È evidente da come lo guarda. Dovresti dormire di più, così ti risparmieresti tutta quella caffeina.- aggiunse, uscendo velocemente.

Molly rimase ferma, nella stanza ormai vuota, sentendosi terribilmente stupida. Sarebbe andata a prendergli il caffè, ovviamente, e glielo lo avrebbe portato al piano di sopra. Dopo tutto, magari non aveva capito che lei non voleva semplicemente andare a prendere qualcosa di caldo da bere, ma che voleva andarci con lui. Sospirò, avviandosi verso la mensa. Non le era mai successo qualcosa di simile: normalmente, non avrebbe esitato, nei limiti imposti dalla sua naturale gentilezza, a rispondergli che, se voleva un caffè, poteva andarselo a prendere da solo. Ma perché non lo aveva fatto? Quel ragazzo così particolare ed affascinante l'aveva mandata totalmente in panico. Sbuffò, seccata. Non sarebbe successo mai più, non si sarebbe lasciata sopraffare mai più, da nessuno, in quel modo. _M__a cosa mi è preso per comportarmi così? Non sembravo più io... So di essere timida, ma non sono stupida! _

_Tutta colpa della maglia viola potassio._

**Note dell'autrice (che sarei io)**

Allora... Ciao a tutti! ^^ Questa è la mia prima fanfiction. Spero che non sia una schifezza totale e che non sia scritta così tanto male. Scusate per i possibili errori/orrori ortografici e di battitura. La storia è frutto di tanta noia scolastica e ispirazione notturna: mi sono sempre chiesta da quanto Molly e Sherlock si conoscessero. Se vi è piaciuta, commentate. Se non vi è piaciuta, commentate lo stesso. Le critiche e i suggerimenti sono sempre ben accetti! Comunque baci a tutti,

daffadowndilly ^^

ps: Ovviamente non possiedo nulla, è tutta proprietà della BBC e bla bla bla.

pps: i saggi alla fiamma consistono nel portare i composti dei metalli alcalini ad alte temperature, grazie ad un Becco Bunsen. Le sostanze, sottoposte a circa 800° C di temperatura, impartiscono alla fiamma dei colori caratteristici, che variano a seconda del metallo alcalino, permettendone così l'identificazione. ^^


End file.
